doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |pais_direccion = |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|237 px|Lalo Garza entrevistado por Alejandro Grau en su programa Dale Ale ! thumb|Eduardo Garza con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Junto a [[José Antonio Toledano y Carlos Segundo en un evento en vivo de League of Legends.]] Eduardo Garza (nacido el 10 de enero de 1976) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje, y licenciado en publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es reconocido por ser la voz de Ichigo Kurozaki en Bleach, Gaara en Naruto, la segunda voz de Krillin en Dragon Ball Z, Elmo de Plaza Sésamo, Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos, Francis en Malcolm in the Middle, Louis en Mano a mano, Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja, ''Dan Kuso en Bakugan, Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh, y Kohaku de Inuyasha. Solía doblar a Shia LaBeouf y actualmente dobla a Jonah Hill. También suele doblar a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes y es bueno en hacer voces de personajes cómicos, entusiastas y nerviosos. Krillin_Trans.png|Krilin en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai. Ichigo Kurosaki.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach. Gaara.png|Gaara en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Akamaru.png|Akamaru en Naruto. Gamatatsu HD.png|Gamatatsu en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden. Kohaku.jpg|Kohaku en InuYasha. Daniel_Dan_Kuso.jpg|Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan. Butch_rowdyruff_boys_x_by_pak009-d2xoz0v.png|Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. WeevilUnderwood.jpg|Weevil Underwood en Yu-Gi-Oh! Vetrix.jpg|Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal PiercePokemon.png|Pirce en Pokemon Blanco y Negro Daimian Pokemon.jpg|Damian en Pokémon. Picolet.png|Picolette Chardin III en Ranma 1/2 Boochan.png|Boo Chan en Crayon Shin-chan (Temp. 1). Hyoma.png|Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Amor_Piscis.png|Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Akira_Kaburagi_Regendorf.jpg|Akira Kaburagi Regendorf en Bailando con vampiros. ElmoPersonaje.jpg|Elmo (1ª voz) en Plaza Sésamo. Donatello 2003.jpg|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003). Argit_official.png|Argit en Ben 10. Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h38m50s4.png|Bolbi en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Hermabot jimmy1.jpg|Hermabot (voz 2) tambien en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio Panza_2011.jpg|Panza en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). SDS-Sapo.png| Sapo en El Escuadron de Superhéroes Jn.png|Jimmy Jones 1era voz en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena Kin-grojband.png|Kin Kujira en Grojband. Char 44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco. Alan2.png|Alan (3ra voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball. MLP-JetSet1.png|Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Tito-Valentino.png|Tito Valentino en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug. Xander.jpg|Xander en La casa de los dibujos. Joshpeck.jpg|Eduardo también ha sido la voz recurrente de Josh Peck. Jonah-Hill 290.jpg|Eduardo ha sido la voz recurrente de Jonah Hill. Shia.jpg|Eduardo ha sido la voz recurrente de Shia LaBeouf. Jeremyy gilberrtg.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert en Diarios de vampiros. Francis1.jpg|Francis (1ra voz) en Malcolm in the Middle. Louis_stevens.jpg|Louis Stevens en Mano a mano. DanHumphrey.jpg|Dan Humphrey en Chica Indiscreta. Spike1330-2118062545-347699.png|Spike en Max Inicia y Max Dinoterra. Kai Lost Galaxy.jpg|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. titanic, fabrizio2.gif|Fabrizio en Titanic. Bruno-mv-sachabaroncohen-20.jpg|Brüno de la pelicula del mismo nombre. 20120906042342!Bromín.png|Bromín en Hamtaro. Sheng Kung.png|Sheng Kung de Soul Hunter Pinocho.jpg|Pinocho a partir de Shrek 2. PC2_Murph.png|Murph en Adorable criatura 2. char_94990.jpg|Lalo en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. 200px-StanMarsh.svg.png|Stan en South Park. Espiráculo.jpeg|'Dr. Espiraculo''' en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Joshnichols.png|Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh. Lizziemcguire(10).png|Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire. Llega-Reptile-a-Mortal-Kombat-X-criticsight-2015-wallpaper.jpg|Reptile en Mortal Kombat X. Mortal-kombat-x-kung-lao-wallpaper-2015-criticsight.jpg|Kung Lao también en Mortal Kombat X. Char 144081 thumb.jpg|Ala Nocturna / Dick Grayson en Batman: Arkham Knight. Clipbabykaa.gif|Kaa en El librito de la selva. P.J..jpg|P.J. en Extremadamente Goofy. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson de Los Simpson (Temp. 7-8). Mago_Malvado.png|Mago Malvado en Tío Grandpa. Agente Nueces.jpg|Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. PRIS Gold.jpg|Trey de Trifonia en Power Rangers Zeo Daario-Naharis-Game-of-Thrones-S4.jpg|Daario Naharis en El juego de tronos. Manic.png|Manic (canciones) en Sonic Underground Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Trayectoria en doblaje Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje de series como Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach. Quizás es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krillin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Gui Niu hasta la de Cell, a Kohaku en Inuyasha, a Gaara en Naruto, a Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach y a Dan Kuso en Bakugan. Trabaja tanto como actor como director de doblaje en casi todos los estudios de la Ciudad de México y ha recibido invitaciones especiales para participar en proyectos de doblaje en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Actualmente también se desempeña como Country Manager en México y Director artístico de la empresa de localización de videojuegos Pink Noise México. Además tiene un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde sube material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. También se desenvuelve en teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jonah Hill *Michael Finkel en Falsa identidad (2015) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Donnie Azoff en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hombre de la bolsa #2 en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial (2012) *Peter Brand en El juego de la fortuna (2011) *Noah Griffith en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Cyrus en Cyrus (2010) *Frank Fawcett en La mentira original (2009) *Brondon en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Cooker en Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Nate en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Seth en Super cool (2007) *Eugene en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Josh Peck *Matt Eckert en Amenaza roja (2012) *Jim Lement en Todo lo que sube (2009) *Josh Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Luke Shapiro en Locura de la vida (2008) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante (2007) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *George Tooney en Río maldito (2004) Kevin Clash *Elmo en Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey (2011) *Elmo en TV en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Elmo ceniciento en Elmo Ceniciento (1999) *Elmo en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Elmo en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Fiery 1 en Laberinto (1987) Ryan Phillippe *Teniente Dixon Piper en MacGruber (2010) *Henry Denton en Gosford Park (2001) *David en Chicago Hope (1996) Jay Hernandez *Javier Villareal en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Paxton en Hostal II (2007) *Paxton en Hostal (2005) Jimmy Fallon *El mismo en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Chuck Wein en Factory Girl (2006) Ken Jeong *Jerry Wang en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Angus en Alocada obsesión (2009) Wilson Germaine Heredia *Angel Dumott Schunard en Rent (2005) *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas en Nadie es perfecto (1999) Paul Sutera ''' *Peter Brady en El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) *Peter Brady en La tribu Brady (1995) '''Otros papeles: *Art (Ryan Corr) en The Water Diviner (2014) (Versión Zima) *Frankie Valli (Jhon Lloyd Young) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Jordan Wells (Jesse Hutch) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Logan Echolls (Jason Dohring) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Tideo (Aksel Hennie) en Hércules (2014) *Insertos en Citas y cambios (2014) *Ben House (John Francis Daley) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Aaron (Jonathan Bennett) en El peón (2013) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Lindsay Macgowan (Supervisor de construcción de armaduras) (Marking Off) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Cecil Gaines (Joven) (Aml Ameen) en El mayordomo (2013) *Gary King (Joven) (Thomas Law) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Felix (Nathan Derrick) en Regreso a la isla de Nim (2013) *Voces adicionales en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Shariff Dasari (Phaldut Sharma) en Gravedad (2013) *Ôishi (Joven) (Manato Sekiguchi) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Ernie (Philip Nozuka) en Carrie (2013) *Líder (Rhys Wakefield) en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Medico en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *Insect-Man (Robert Emms) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Insertos en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Joven Policía en Mamá (2013) *Joven borracho (Derrick Arthur) en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Chris (Jesse McCartney) en Terror en Chernóbil (2012) *Ryan (Alex Russell) en Anzuelo (2012) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Claudio (Fran Kranz) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Ben (Matt Shively) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Locos por los votos (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: El adiós (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill (2011) *Drake (Joe Swanberg) en Tu sigues (2011) (Versión de Lionsgate) *Scott (Chris Redman) en La pajareada (2011) *Zip (Channing Tatum) en El dilema (2011) *Kimmy (Jazmin Lee) en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Insertos en iCarly: Más psicópata que nunca (2011) *Referí (Jan Bos) en Best Player (2011) *Enfermero (Peter Allen Vogt) y Voces adicionales en Año nuevo (2011) *Voz del hablador e Insertos en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Explorador en el Ártico en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Freddy (Jeff Lima) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Phil (Hank Azaria) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Gideon Graves (Jason Schwartzman) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Sullivan "Sully" (Dave Franco) en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) en Marmaduke (2010) *Julio (Alberto Bonilla) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Michael (Rick Batalla) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Voces adicionales en Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Einstein (Graham Norris) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) en Robin Hood (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La guerra de los fans (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La Psicopata (2010) *Voces Adicionales en Terminator: La salvación (2009) *Chico matón en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) en Brüno (2009) (Versión de Sony) *Jason (Kenny Vibert) en Hotel para perros (2009) *Conor Barry (Kevin Connolly) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly (2009) *Caspian (Joel Ballard) en Spectacular! (2009) *Perrito Poodle (Greg Proops), Many y Paloma en Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Dwight Mueller (Greg Cipes) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Jack (Brennan Hillard) en Una loca película de baile (2009) *David (Adrian Armas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008)(versión Paramount) *Empleado de la casa de empeño (Kevin Hart) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Eric Harmon (Jason McLeod) en A prueba de fuego (2008) *Trent (Scott Patey) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) *Amigo asiático de Nolan en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Voces Adicionales en Fantasmas por montón (2008) *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Yuki (Harry Shum, Jr.) y Narración en iCarly en Japón (2008) *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Amigo de Rick en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Danny (Spencer Liff) en A través del universo (2007) *Ritchie (Eric Dill) en Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Luke Duke (Randy Wayne) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Duende (Mike Doyle) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Gus (Creagen Dow) en El último día del verano (2007) *Heston (Aaron Yoo) en Rocket Science (2007) *Voces adicionales en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jimmy McElroy (Jon Heder) en Patinando a la gloria (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Michael (Shaun Sipos) en The Grudge 2 (2006) *Niño del equipo de Wayne en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Voces adicionales en Sobrevivir (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (Región 4/Cine) *Voces adicionales en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Voces adicionales en La casa de cera (2005) *Hno. Ignacio (Alberto Reyes) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) *Fong el estilista (Shengyi Huang) en Kung-Fusion (2004) *Tnte. Kessel (Antonie Kamerling) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Edward (Médico del avión) (Joshua J. Masters) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol (2003) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Agente M (Michael Jackson) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Chico en avión y Voces Adicionales en XxX (2002) *Miembro de KOK en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) en ZigZag (2002) *Ladrón en Showtime (2002) *Jim Younger (Gregory Smith) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Chico en cafetería en La revancha de Max (2001) *Thomas d'Apcher (Jérémie Renier) en Pacto de lobos (2001) *Oliver Wood (Sean Biggerstaff) en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *Rick Allen (Tat Whalley) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Randal Graves (Jeff Anderson) en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Brian Brissel (Nate Dushku) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Amigo de Andrew en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Richie (Andrew Kavovit) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Thomas Weiland (Kevin Zegers) en Tiempo compartido (2000) *Rocky (June Foray) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (película) (2000) (Versión de VHS ) *Boner (Danny Strong) en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) *Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid (2000) (Doblaje Original) *Voces adicionales en Triunfos robados (2000) (Doblaje Original) *William (James Marsh) en Beethoven 3 (2000) *Raymond (Tat Whalley) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Sheldon (Evan Neumann) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Sherman O'Dell (Chad Lindberg) en Cielo de octubre (1999) *Richie (Jake LeDoux) en Cambio de letras (1999) *Voces adicionales en Novia fugitiva (1999) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) en Tritón por accidente (1999) *Drew (Erik von Detten) en Reemplazando a papá (1999) *Todd (Zac Heath) en El fin de la cosecha (1998) *John Scaduto (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Ian Nielsen (Josh Paddock) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) (Doblaje Original) *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) en Perturbados (1998) (Redoblaje) *Gundy (Carmine Giovinazzo) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Thurgood Jenkins/Sr. Buen Tipo (Niño) (Kevin Duhaney) en Half Baked (1998) *Packer (Dan Warry-Smith) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) *Voces Adicionales en El gran Simon (1998) *Larry Willingham (Brendan Fletcher) en Buddy superestrella (1997) *Freddy Green (Michael Yarmush) en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) en Titanic (1997) *Jugador de baloncesto en El sexto hombre (1997) *Compañero de Billy en Joey (1997) *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Voces adicionales en Matilda (1996) (Versión de Cine) *Nerdluck Bang (June Melby) y Monstar Nawt (T.K. Carter) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata (1995) *Kevin (Brian Christopher) en Chica linda (1994) *Sean Murphy (Joey Simmrin) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (Doblaje Original) *Kevin Pickford (Shawn Andrews) y John Hirschfelder (Jeremy Fox) en El último día de clases (1993) *Ricky (Skip Steward) Un deseo cumplido (1992) *Eddie Cabot (Chris Penn) en Perros de la calle (1992) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Donatello (Leif Tilden) en Las Tortugas Ninja II (1991) (Redoblaje) *Murph (Eric Edwards) y Novio de niñera (Aaron Vaughn) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) *Michael Hill (Kevin Corrigan) en Buenos muchachos (1990) (Redoblaje) *Niño beisbolista (Jordan Burton) en Adorable criatura (1990) *Amigo de Chickie (Hayes Swope) en Rocky V (1990) *Wyatt Donnely (Ilan Mitchell-Smith) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Estudiante en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Estudiante (Steven Tash) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) *Stevie (Gary Springer) y Voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) *Voces adicionales en El exorcista (1973) (Versión Extendida) *Charlie Sedgewick (Colin Maitland) en Lolita (1962) (Redoblaje) Series de televisión Josh Peck *Josh Nicols en Henry Danger (2014) *Jesse en La teoría del Big Bang (2014) *Josh Nicols en Sam & Cat: #EpisodioDeBloopers (2014) *Chico en la audiencia en Victorious (2011) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh (2004-2007) Austin Butler *Jake Crandell en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove (2010) *Jake Crandell en iCarly (2007) *Derek en Hannah Montana (2007) [[Penn Badgley|'Penn Badgley']] *Dan Humphrey en Gossip girl: Retrospectiva (2013) *Dan Humphrey en Chica Indiscreta (2007-2012) Wilmer Valderrama *Tommy en Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) *Fez en El show de los 70 (1998-2006) Diego Boneta *Javier Luna en 90210 (2010-2011) *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2011) James Maslow *Shane en ICarly: Hay me equivoqué (2010) *Shane en ICarly (2008) Jason Dohring *Josef Kostan en Moonlight (2007-2008) *Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder en iCarly (2007) *Daniel James en Zoey 101 (2006) Kyle Downes *Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2003) *Ezra Friedken en Tierras altas (2000) Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce en El séptimo cielo (2000-2002) *David Patterson en Melrose Place (1997) Archie Kao *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) Otros papeles: *Sebastian Meyer (Matthew MacCaull) en IZombie (2015) *Daario Naharis (Ed Skrein/Michiel Huisman) en El juego de tronos (2014-2015) *Cliff (Clark Duke) y Bearclaw (Josh Gad) en New Girl (2012-2015) *Joe Hart (Samuel Larsen) en Glee: buscando la fama (2012-2015) *El mentalista (2008-2015): **Brett Partridge (Jack Plotnick) **Andy (Owen Beckman) **Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) **Phil Redmond (Kevin Sussman) **Oliver McDaniel (Evan Peters) **Voz de computadora (ep. 10) **Voz en prisión (ep. 29) **Prisionero (ep. 29) **Voces Adicionales *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2000-2015) *Insertos, Herb (Ronnie Clark) (ep. 31), Salmon Cat y Voces Adicionalesen Sam y Cat (2013-2014) *Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen) (Temporadas 1-5) en Diarios de vampiros (2009-2014) *Psychotick (Kelson Henderson) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013) *George Silver (Richard Kohnke) en El diario de Carrie (2013) *Voces adicionales en Level Up (2012-2013) *Miles (Tongayi Chirisa) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) *Kevin (Michael Karman) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami (2002-2012) *Eduardo Diaz (Rick Malambri) en El juego de las mentiras (2011) *Lionel (Michael J. Willett) en United States of Tara (2010-2011) *Farhad Hassan (Akbar Kurtha) en 24 (2010) *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) en Kings (2009) *Talan Torrieto en Laguna Beach (2004-2006) *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) en Six Feet Under (2001-2005) *Gordon (J.D. Walsh) (Temporadas 1-5) en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2004) *Francis (Christopher Masterson) (Temporadas 1-5) en Malcolm (2000-2004) *Brandon Quinton en Survivor: Africa (2003) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano (2000-2003) *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) en The Grubbs (2002) *Tyler Kyte en Mecánica popular para niños (1997-2001) *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en La tercera roca del Sol (1996-2001) *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) en Con el viento a mis espaldas (1996-2001) *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) en Chico listo (1997-1999) *Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly) en Y fueron infelices para siempre (1995-1999) *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Kimball Smith) en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack (1995-1998) *Percy (Aaron Pruner) en VR Troopers (1994-1995) *Bulk (Paul Schrier) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) (Versión Remasterizada) *Riff (Mike Quinn) en Los fantasmas del conservatorio (1989) *Trey de Triforia en Power Rangers: Zeo *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Brendan (Josh Byrne) en Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) en Los problemas de Grace *Tom en Studio 60 *Kenny en The War at Home *Rafael en Tocado por un ángel *Matt en Being Eve *Shane (James Maslow), Voces adicionales en iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (un episodio) en Zoey 101 *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Brad Taylor (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Mejorando la casa *Voces diversas en Victorious *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Infieles Miniseries *Ben Billingsley (John White) en Refugio (2001) Series animadas Alexander Polinsky *Argit (Temporadas 1-4) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2013) *Argit en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) Sam Riegel *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla (2008-2009) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward (2006-2007) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) (2003-2006) Carlos Alazraqui *Capitán Rad "Ganancias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (3era Temporada) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) *El Susurrador de Gatos en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2007) Dee Bradley Baker *Camaleón y Prisionero 775 en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2011-2012) *Hielo y Peces en Hora de Aventura (2010) Stuart Stone *Carl Crashman y C2 en Carl al Cuadrado (2005-2011) *Charles Xavier / Profesor X (Niño) en X-Men (serie animada) (1994) Cam Clarke *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (2002-2004) *Gillecomgain (jóven) (3ra. Voz) en Gárgolas (1994-1997) Sergio Di Zio *Grojband (2013-2015): **Kin Kujira **Kim Kagami Otros papeles: *Alan (Hugo Harold Harrison) (3era Temporada-Presente) y Pulmones de Gumball en El increíble mundo de Gumball (2014-Presente) *Reggie (Danny Cooksey) y Voces Adicionales (5ta Temporada-Presente) en Un show más (2013-Presente) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en La leyenda de Chima (2013-2015) *Mago Malvado (Rob Schrab) en Tío Grandpa (2013-Presente) *Jasper Jones (Kathleen Barr) en Littlest Pet Shop (2012-Presente) *Patinador 3 en El castigado (2011-Presente) *Spike en Max Inicia (2008-Presente) *Agente Nueces (Jeff Bennett) y Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (2010-2015) *Dr. Espiraculo (Neil Patrick Harris) y Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar (2008-2015) *Toepick (Eric Bauza) (6ta Temporada) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) *Big Bird, Harry Potter (1 ep.), Po, James Diamond, Jaden Smith, Jimmy Olsen, Hombre Araña (1 ep.), Neil Patrick Harris, Nightcrawler, Cat Valentine y Dan Schneider, Voces adicionales (4ta temporada) en MAD (2013) *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex (2010-2013) *Tyler Mason, Blake, Pequeño Hombre Pájaro, Encargado de Cumpleaños y Voces Adicionales en Ugly Americans (2010-2012) *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor (1999-2012) * Jimmy Jones (1era Temporada) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2011) *Jet Set (Peter New) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2011) *Mark Surge (Bryton James/Justin Murphy) en Lego Hero Factory (2010) *Bud Shelton (David Faustino) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (2010) *Sapo (A. J. Buckley) y Voces Adicionales (Temp.1) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2010) *Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes (2010) *Myron (Martin Villafana) en Escuela Wayside (2007-2008) *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera (2007-2008) *Budge (Richard Yearwood) en Creepie (2006-2008) *Donnie Turnbull (Lewis MacLeod) en Robotboy (2005-2008) *Xander P. Lindasnalgas (Jack Plotnick) en La Casa de los Dibujos (2004-2007) *Orlando Bloom, Wilmer Valderrama y Owen Wilson en Celebrity Deathmatch (2000-2007) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) y Hermabot (Paul Greenberg) (Temporadas 2-3) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (2003-2006) *Silvestre en Los pequeños Looney Tunes (2002-2005) *Cometín Sónico (Tom Kenny) en Harvey Birdman, abogado (2004) *Ismael en Las tres mellizas (1994-2004) *Casimiro, Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs (2003) *Monstruo roedor extranjero en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2003) *Los Simpson (1994-2003): **Nelson Muntz (Nancy Cartwright) (Temporadas 7-8) **Elmo (Dan Castellaneta) **Shelby (Tress MacNeille) **Francis (Maggie Roswell) **Miembro de 'N Sync (Lance Bass) *Billy (Ian James Corlett) en Los Patos Astutos (2001-2004) *Dib (solo ep. 17), Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim (2001-2002) *Tweakey da Lackey (Mark Hamill) (1era Voz) y Voces Adicionales en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) *¡Oye Arnold! (1996-2002): **Jamie-O Johanssen (Ben Aarong Hoag) (Cap. 33) **Wolfgang (Toran Caudell) (Cap. 47) **Tommy (Michael Bacall) **Tucker Wittenberg (Grant Gelt) **Alan Redmond (Miko Hughes) **Voces Adicionales *Bob en Wheel Squad (1999-2002) *Pipo en Cubitos (2001-2006) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) y Voces adicionales en Daria (1997-2001) *Enzo Matrix (Joven) (Christopher Gray)/(Danny McKinnonen) (Temporadas 3-4) ReBoot (1997-2001) *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka (1999) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo (1999) *Terry en Anthony Ant (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) (2da Temporada) en South Park (1998-1999) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Voces Adicionales en Sonic Underground (1998-1999) *Toby (versión HBO) / Lalo (versión Cartoon Network) en La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug (1996-1999) (Versión Disney) *Tommy y Hector en KaBlam! (1996-2000) *Camarada (Lee Tockar) en El loco mundo de Tex Avery (1997-1998) *Kaa (Jim Cummings) en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva (1996-1998) *Wallace, Dug Ninneman, Competidor Rinoceronte y Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko (1993-1996) *Max (Rob Paulsen) en Max el Poderoso (1993-1994) Anime Akira Ishida *Shen Kung en Soul Hunter *Falkner en Pokémon *Gaara en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin (eps. 61-199) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Tetsuya Kakihara *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Masters Tomo Shigematsu *Gamatatsu en Naruto *Gamatatsu en Naruto Shippūden Otros papeles: *Ichigo Kurosaki e Ichigo Hueco en Bleach *Colin Craven en El jardín secreto *Akamaru, Shukaku, Chunin (ep. 184), Raijin, Onbu sobre Tsunade, Genshō Ryūdōin, Pocha/Impostor de Rock Lee, Hombre en Aguas Termales (ep. 177), Maleante (ep. 208) y personajes diversos en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman y Vendedor de armas (ep. 1) en Cowboy Bebop *Yasuharu Yasuda (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk *Sheng Kung, Príncipe Ying Hun (joven) y Narración (ep. 1) en Soul Hunter *Pokédex (temp. 14-), Bulbasaur , Foster, Dario, James (niño), Ephraim, Timmy Grimm, Jump, Lucian, Sukizo (temp. 13), Pierce y personajes diversos en Pokémon *Kitakata, Kamoi y voces diversas en Sailor Moon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro Sakai en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Ladrón #1 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *SkullMan y NumberMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) y Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Piccolette Chardin III y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Compañero de Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Pintor callejero y Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Boo en Crayon Shin-chan *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Rioroute Vilgyna en Candidato de la diosa *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters *Akira Kaburagi en Bailando con vampiros Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en Shrek: El Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2012) *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek tercero (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek 2 (2004) *Pinocho en Shrek 3-D (2003) Neil Patrick Harris *Dr. Espiráculo en El Pingüino que me Amó (2013) *Dr. Espiráculo en El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2011) *Dr. Espiráculo en La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2010) Ross Bagdasarian Jr *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Janice Karman *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Rob Paulsen *P.J. en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) Otros papeles: *Hombre Monstruo en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Oreja rastreadora 1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) *Rhett (David Lodge) en Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina (2014) *Spike en Max Dinoterra (2014) *Horrendo Revolver (Cheech Marin) en Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie (2013) *Monsiur Philippe (Peter Kelamis) en Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis (2013) *Voces adicionales en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) (Versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Narrador #1 (Making off) en El reino secreto (2013) *Marshall (Ben Gleibenen) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) *Voces adiconales en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) *Voces adicionales en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta (2011) *Panza (Matthew Piazzi) en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Tipa (Jeffrey Garcia) en Rio (2011) *Scrambler en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (2011) *Mascarita Sagrada en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo (2010) *Troy (Josh Keaton) en Firebreather (2010) *Denny en Open Season 3 (2010) *Richard (Jon Cryer) en 3 cerditos y un bebé (2008) *Bones (Jason Lee) en Monster House (2006) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum (2004) *Sanjay (Dee Bradley Baker) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) *Bob Esponja (Tom Kenny) en Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (Trailers) *Banjee Castillo en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial (2003) *Marioneta en Magos y gigantes (2003) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" (2002) *Luk y Muk (Kevin Schonen) en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces (2002) *Niño gritando en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *Percy (Linda Ballantyne) en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (2000) (Versión TV) *Sid (Dean Haglund) en Tom Sawyer (2000) *Hombrecitos Verdes (Patrick Warburton) en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) *Chico del campamento en Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" (2000) *Nathan (Elizabeth Daily) en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug: la película (1999) *Sr. Ted Yesman (Jim Meskimen) en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein (1999) *Marcianos (Jeff Pidgeon) en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Voces Adicionales en Goofy, la película (1995) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer (2015) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses (2013) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks (1993) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan (1989) Otros papeles: *Manuke en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) *Aldeano 1 en Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (2004) *Asistente de Director (Akimitsu Takase) en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! (2004) *Joven en muchedumbre en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) *Raymond (Raymond Johnson) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) *Aoshima (Shigeru Chiba) en Recuerdos (1995) Participación sin identificar *Shin-Chan se muda a México (2015) Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Paulo Vilela *Anderson en Belleza Pura *Breno en Escrito en las estrellas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Bruno Pereira *Thiago en Chocolate con pimienta *Eduardo en Siete pecados Otros papeles: *Basilio (Silvio Guindane) en El clon *Oscar (Calos Evelyn) en Celebridad *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Vanderlei (Alexandre Nero) en La favorita *Nuno (Rainer Cadete) en Cuna de Gato *Pablo (Pablo Sanábio) en El astro *Kleiton (Fabio Neppo) en Encantadoras *Miss Pirangi (Gero Camilo) en Gabriela *Danilo (Miguel Roncato) en Hombre Nuevo Videojuegos Kevin Clash *Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo (2011) *Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) Otros papeles: *Lúcio en Overwatch (2016) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en LEGO Dimensions (2015) *Ala Nocturna / Dick Grayson (Scott Porter) en Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2015) *Reptile (Steve Blum), Kung Lao (Will Yun Lee) y Rain (Andrew Bowen) en Mortal Kombat X (2015) *Dirhael (Jack Quaid) en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) *Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore), Ala Nocturna (Josh Keaton), Skeets (Roger Craig Smith) y Music Meister (Troy Baker) en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en Lego: El Hobbit (2014) *Oliver Wood (James Snee) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) *Aspecto Agni - Triunfo Agnifico & Anunciador Swagni en Smite *Tony: aspecto Sobek - Kaiju en Smite Comerciales *Cepillo Naranja en Comercial de Colgate Slim Sorfs (2014) Dirección de doblaje *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *A prueba de fuego *Anzuelo *Batman: Arkham Knight *Beethoven 2 *Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 capítulos) *Best Player *Bleach (capítulos 22-52) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Creepie *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Diarios de vampiros *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Drake & Josh *El exorcista *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *El peón *El piso 13 *El príncipe y el mendigo *El profe de gimnasia *Estación central *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *iCarly *Isla de Mutantes *Juana de Arco *Kerwhizz *Kick-Ass 2 *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La gran granja *La leyenda de Chima *La noche es nuestra *La teoría del Big Bang (6ª temporada) *Laguna Beach *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Lego Dimensions *Lego Hero Factory *Life is wild *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los pingüinos de papá *MAD (4ª temporada) *Mamá *Mortal Kombat X *Mucho ruido y pocas nueces *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Nadie es perfecto *Overwatch *Películas y especiales de Naruto *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Por los viejos tiempos *Posdata: Te amo *Rapture-Palooza *Sirvienta a domicilio *Smite *Spectacular! *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburban Girl *Sushi Ninja *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Tu sigues (versión de Lionsgate) *Una loca película de baile *Ugly Americans *Veronica Mars *Victorious * World of Warcraft *You're Next *You are what you eat *Zatch Bell *Zingzillas Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 22-52) *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) *Bailando con vampiros Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-16) *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Interprete *Isla de mutantes - Tema de Entrada (Junto a Irwin Daayán y Enrique Madrid) *Sonic Underground - Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) *iCarly - Jake Crandell (una Cancion) *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Darwin Watterson (un Rap) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2008) *Dubbing House *Intertrack *Ki Audio *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *WG Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por el personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida". Curiosidades *Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente cuatro personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon , Gaara del desierto en Naruto y Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. *Comparte similitudes con el actor venezolano Luis Carreño pues ambos ha doblado a mas de un personaje que originalmente interpreto el seiyuu Akira Ishida y ademas doblaron al personaje Bob esponja, Eduardo lo doblo solamente en el primer trailer doblado en mexico de la primera película y Luis es la voz recurrente de dicho personaje, doblándolo en la serie, las películas y especiales en los que ha aparecido. *Eduardo en un principio hizo casting para Sasuke Uchiha en Naruto y Uryu Ishida de Bleach sin embargo Víctor Ugarte también hizo casting para ambos y se quedo con ellos. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web http://www.lalogarza.com * * * *Eduardo Garza en Voice123 *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores